midianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rmcintosh/Adrik: Trials
The many stories of Adrik Doego: Description: Adrik is tall, tall even for a Gaijin, at 10' tall he looks downs on most people that he meets. For some years now he has been a dedicated Ardent of the Church of Amelioration. More recently his dedication and the experience of his past has led him into a new role for the Church, Acquisitor. The Church of Amelioration has asked him to spread the teaching, Water's Way. While noble in purpose they have a deeper agenda, reduce suffering in the world through sequestering weapons of great name & power. The new title and position are a great honor but they will require Adrik to face his past and the life he once lived. He now walks in the world of grey morality, trying to choose the path that causes the least suffering and improves the world for the most people. After finding the Church of Amelioration, Adrik was finally able to sleep the deep sleep of one who has found peace for the first time in his adult life. His life before the Church was askew and filled with hate and anger. Adrik was born in the Heldannic lands of the North with the red skin of his father, Cenric and the black hair of his mother, Ingud (In-Good-Company). Hated by his father, clearly a tainted child- Gaijin shouldn't have black hair, he was often abused by the hard working-hard drinking man that he looked up to. Ingud was strong and held her own against Cenric but could do little to stop him from abusing Adrik, short of killing him. Young Adrik grew quickly and tall, far taller than his father, bringing to an end the physical abuse of his youth. Adrik was not but 15, it was in fact his birthday. The few friends and family near the Doego's home were over for his birthday, when the father and son came to blows. Adrik had taken all of the abuse that Cenric could offer for 15 years, not this day. Cenric was feeling his age, the drink was heavy on his breath, and he could see that the boy was soon going to be more than he could handle. Today Adrik stood eye-to-eye with his old man. Words of hate and anger erupted and Cenric wasted no time to bring it to blows. The first strike came full force, intended to put young Adrik in his place, submissive. To the shock of everyone, inclunding Cenric, the hit seemed to crumble Adrik to the floor in agonizing pain. Adrik twisted and screamed violently. Screams of pain turned guttural, the shift happened nearly instantly. The young, soft spoken boy that was Adrik was gone and from inside him rose a monster. Adrik's lifetime of abuse fueled his fury and Cenric paid for every hateful word and abusive outburst. His friends and family, save his mother, fled in terror while Adrik savagely beat his father. As Adrik's anger wained Ingud dragged him away from the bloody mess of Cenric's barely breathing body. Finally in that moment Adrik could see what he had done, the house was destroyed, the small town in terror, his father alive but in ruin, and his mother's calm voice speaking, "it is time to go Adrik." '' Ingud handed her son a travel bag, she had it packed because this day was bound to come. Inside it contained a basic kit of supplies, more money then Adrik had ever had of his own, some paperwork, an empty journal, a book of stories, and another journal penned in Ingud's script. Her final words, ''"I love you, I will send you some company, but now you must RUN!" Adrik grabbed a few of his own persoanl effects, a change of clothes, and only looked back long enough to see Ingud saving Cenric. Category:Blog posts Category:Tex Category:Adrik